His Precious Girl
by PurpleSakuraBlossom
Summary: The Doctor has been pushing Rose further and further away with no explanation as Jack watches as both his friends suffer. When the worst should happen will these three stay together or will the Doctor be alone once more. Oneshot.


**Have had this little idea bouncing round in my head for a while so figured it was time to put it on paper. Just a little Doctor Who oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

* * *

Jack glared angrily at the Doctor who remained oblivious to his anger, he braced himself against a table as the building shook violently once more. He cast a worried glance over to Rose who had been looking after a small group of children ever since they had landed on this godforsaken planet during a godforsaken civil war. He glared harder at the Time Lord, he understood the need to help the helpless but bringing them into a civil war? This was a bit much, especially with Rose right at the heart of the attack. Jack had been convinced that there would be no way in hell that the Doctor would ever put Rose in such a risk, apparently he had been wrong. Moving over towards the other man, glare firmly in place. Enough was enough!

"Doc! You really think that being here is a good idea?" Jack question exasperated, a feeling that only grew when the Time Lord glanced at him before going back to scan the patient in front of him.

"What do you expect me to do Harkness? Leave these people here to rot? They need my help." The Doctor answered before standing up and glaring down at him.

"I _expect_ you not to walk us right into a warzone where of us could get seriously injured!" He exclaimed making a pointed motion with his head towards their blonde companion. He saw something flicker over the Doctor's face before he covered it with an annoyed look.

"Nothing is going to happen, we are helping the injured and the war plays out as it is supposed to. This war means the start of a thousand year peace and we are nearing the end of that. This is what we travel for, to engage in history and the war here is drawing to a close. Besides Rose knows this life isn't always safe…and so do you." The Doctor threw a pointed look in Jack's direction before moving towards another patient.

Jack's fist clenched slightly, sometimes he really just wanted to punch that man! For weeks now the Doctor had been distancing himself from Rose and Jack just knew that once she realised she was going to be devastated. A small hand on his arm caused him to look down into a lovely pair of chocolate brown eyes that radiated concern. His fists loosened and an affectionate grin covered his face as he slung one arm over Rose's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Rose questioned softly glancing between the Doctor and himself. Jack's grin faltered ever so slightly.

"You mean with the Doc?" Rose nodded in response as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Well sure, he is just fine. But why are you asking me? Surely you could just bat your eyelashes and he would spill all." Jack gave an exaggerated impression which caused Rose to giggle slightly before sobering slightly. Jack frowned, an expression he seemed to be favouring lately, "Everything OK Rosie?" He was surprised at the deep sigh that escaped her, this was not like his girl at all.

"Let's face it Jack, after the past couple of weeks I doubt I could do anything to get an answer out of him." The gloomy look on her face made Jack wince.

"What are you talking about? You and the Doc are as thick as thieves."

"Oh c'mon Jack, you aren't stupid! You have seen what he has been like the past few weeks. It's like he doesn't want to be near me and when he has no option he can't get away fast enough." Rose stared up at Jack in earnest, seemingly trying to convince herself that this was not just all in her head.

"Alright." Jack held up his hands and backed away from her slightly, "Alright I admit it, I've noticed. But Rosie you need to talk to him, find out what's going on with him." The lost look stayed on Rose's face and Jack felt anger flare again.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, if this is what he wants then I will respect that. Then when he asks me to leave…" Jack released a horrified gasp at the train of though.

"He isn't going to ask you to leave, how could you think that?" Rose stared up at him and reached forwards and laid a hand on his arm once more and Jack got the sinking feeling that _she _was comforting _him _about the situation.

"How could I not? He pulls away from me, he barely holds a conversation anymore. Over the past week I have seen him in the dining hall once, we used to spend every night in there just chatting over a cuppa. I think he doesn't want me there anymore and this is the best way he can show it without out right saying it." Rose looked so sure of the statement that Jack could do little else other than pull her into his arms in comfort. She may be putting a brave face on things but he could feel the slight tremors that racked through her as she tried to suppress the wave of emotions. Glancing up he caught the steely blue gaze of the Doctor, a glare firmly set in his eyes as his hand tightened around the sonic screwdriver. _Oh, not a chance in hell. _Jack sent his own firm glare right back, it was his fault that Rose was feeling like this, he had zero right to be jealous. Rose pulled back slightly and gave him a tight smile as tears sparkled in her eyes but she seemed adamant that they would not fall.

"You alright Rosie?" Jack questioned lightly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She reached up and snagged one of his hands giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Course I am, got you fly boy ain't I?" Rose gave him a genuine smile and Jack couldn't help but return it with a wide smile of his own. The Doctor might have taught him how to be a better man, but Rose made him _want_ to be one. Even if the Doctor did ask her to leave, she wasn't going alone.

"You know it princess!" Rose scowled slightly at the nickname and he laughed outright at her before tensing as he noticed the Doctor making his way over to them. Both companions turned towards the designated driver. "How are the patient's Doc?" the Doctor scowled at the abbreviated name.

"Infections are running high, without proper medical care most of these people won't last the week." He scowled slightly, while Rose glanced around with pity at the people in the room. "If I could get to the TARDIS I could get the emergency kit there, but I really don't want to leave them here without proper care…" The Doctor trailed off as he glanced Jack. Jack couldn't prevent the eye roll as he shared a look with Rose before turning back to the Doc.

"Where is it?" Jack cringed as the Doctor positively beamed at him.

"There is a box in the medical bay it should have everything that I need in that." Jack nodded and moved towards the exit but was stopped by Rose.

"Hold up, I'll come with you." She turned towards the Doctor, "Said I would find something to read for the kids."

"Well I'm sure Jack could pick something up, no need for you to go out there. Sides someone needs to look after the little brats!" The Doctor's smile was thin as he said all this and Jack felt a surge of rage rush through him. Oh no, he wasn't getting to push her away when it suited him and try and control what she does and where she goes.

"Nonsense Doc! The TARDIS isn't that far away, let's go Rosie we will be back before you know it!" He chirped happily as he steered the blonde away from the Doctor and out the building, Rose oblivious and Jack ignoring the look of absolute fury mixed with a tiny bit of hurt that crossed the Doctor's face.

* * *

They had made it to the TARDIS with no issue, the Doctor had managed to land in a completely safe part of the town that had not been ravaged by the war. Jack was waiting for Rose in the console room, the emergency pack slung over his shoulder as he scuffed a foot against the metal grating. Footsteps echoed from down the hall and he glanced up in time to see Rose rounding the corner. With a slight smile they both headed towards the door. Their pace was slow but Jack made no comment, allowing the girl as much time as she needed in order to face the Time Lord.

"Thanks by the way." Jack looked down in question but Rose refused to look at anything other than the ground in front of her, "For being there, I know being stuck in the middle of this can't be much fun for you."

"Hey, you never have to thank me for anything." Jack told her earnestly, wishing that the bright and bubbly girl he had danced with in front of Big Ben would make an appearance. It had been a while since he had seen her…

"Yeah I do, you have been a good friend to me and I really appreciate everything." He frowned before he stepped in front of her blocking her progress, he waited till she finally looked at him before answering her silent question.

"Rose…why does it sound like you are trying to say goodbye to me?" Jack felt his heart beat faster as his stomach churned at the small smile she sent towards him.

"Because I am?" Jack moved to interrupt but she held a hand up to stop him, the look in her eye compelled him to hear her out, "This is what he wants, I'm not sure what I have done or why he is distancing himself from me but he is. And instead of clinging onto him like some love sick pup I am going to suck it up and move on. I deserve that at least." Jack couldn't have prevented the swell of pride even if he tried. Rose had looked so unsure and completely heartbroken by the thought of leaving and yet here she was, looking out for herself and having more respect for the person that she had become than ever before.

"You think it's going to be easy to leave him?" Rose let out a bitter bark of laughter at that and her eyes drifted over his shoulder avoiding all eye contact.

"I think it's going to be shit!"

They shared a laugh at that. Jack opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Rose's eyes widening in horror. Jack turned to what had caused her alarm, but before he had fully turned he found himself being pushed to the ground just as a bang rung through his ears. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the man who had fired the gun being tackled to the ground, swinging his head round to Rose his eyes widening in horror as he saw her. Her skin had turned to the colour of ash, she raised her shaking hands to her stomach as red bloomed across the front of her white t-shirt. Her eyes locked with his before she started to fall forwards, Jack scrambled to his feet and managed to catch her before her face hit the ground. His hands shook as he turned her gently wincing as her front was almost entirely covered in blood, he quickly pressed a hand over the wound trying desperately to stop the flow, wincing at the grunt on pain that left her.

"Hold on Rosie, we are gonna get you all patched up." Jack swept her into his arms once again trying to ignore another groan of pain that left her. He quickly managed a thanks that he had been able to hold onto the emergency bag, "You're going to be fine, just you wait and see." At this point Jack was more trying to convince himself rather than the bleeding woman in his arms. Rose's head went limp and Jack's heart stuttered as he rushed through the corridor's to the make shift hospital that had been set up. Jack had never been so happy to see the leather clad man before.

* * *

The Doctor was startled out of his musings by the pounding of footsteps and Harkness screaming his name as he entered the room. It was the sheer despair in the other man's tone that had him turning and rushing towards him, he couldn't have prepared for the slight that had greeted him. His Rose Tyler was cradled protectively in the captain's blood soaked hands, her skin was paler than snow an her breathing was ragged groans of pain left her. As Jack lay her down on the gurney his hearts stopped as he took in the sight of her life blood pouring freely from her stomach, her white shirt now red from how much had already been spilled. He was forced to tear his eyes away from the horrific site as Jack launched the medical bag at him.

"Get it together Doc! You gotta help her!" That spurred him into action as a number of nurses rushed setting up equipment round his precious patient but he couldn't focus, his hands shook so violently that he nearly dropped the syringe he had been holding twice. Two hands covered his and he glanced up in shock.

"Doctor, why don't you step back and let us take care of your friend." It was far from a question and the Doctor opened his mouth to protest, "You have been helping our people for ours, now let us help yours." He nodded numbly as he moved to the adjoining room when Jack was sitting with his head in his hands. Blood covered his hands and clothes and the Doctor was barely able to hold back the bile that rose in his throat at the sight. His hands clenched slightly and rage at what had been done to his precious girl came forth, _he should have kept her safe! _The thought echoed throughout his mind as he stalked towards the other man, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Jack offered no resistance except for the small wince of pain that escaped him.

"What the hell happened?!" The Doctor all but screamed in Jacks face, loosening his grip slightly so the other man could talk.

"We were talking, I had my back to the gunman, he went to take a shot and Rose pushed me out of the way." Jack's voice was flat as he relived what happened again but the Doctor took no notice. The Oncoming Storm came forth.

"You were supposed to protect her! She was supposed to be safe!" He watched as Jack's eyes closed in pain and self-loathing but he couldn't stop the words pouring out, being fuelled by grief and heartache, "I never should have let her out of my sight." He loosened his grip on the other man while he glared down at the ground. Too lost in his own self-hatred he missed the look of outrage that crossed over the other man's face, what he didn't miss was the fist that connected violently with the right side of jaw.

* * *

Jack had stood there and had taken the hate that the Doctor had thrown at him, after all it had been nothing he hadn't already told himself but as soon as the Doctor had uttered that he shouldn't have let Rose do what she wanted, that was it! He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the other man's jaw. The Doctor reared back and looked at him in part shock and anger.

"What the hell was that for?" The Doctor exclaimed angrily, rubbing his sore jaw that had already started to bruise.

"That was for being an arrogant son of a bitch!" Jack roared back, all idea's of staying out of the situation as the Time Lord continued to show just how much of an idiot he truly was.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked truly bewildered

"You! You kept pushing her away, for weeks I have sat back and watched as you close yourself off from her more and more. Hell I can't remember the last time that you had a full conversation with Rose."

"I don't kno…"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly what I am talking about."Jack could feel all the pent up rage and frustration that had built over the last week or so finally boil over, "You don't want to admit that you care for her, a damn sight more than you feel you should and as a result you try and distance yourself so you don't get hurt, I get that I really do. But in your own act of self preservation, you completely neglected that fact that you have been hurting Rose!" Jack watched as a look of surprise crossed over the Doctor's face, he stumbled backwards before sitting down heavily.

"I never... I never wanted to hurt Rose, I lo… she means everything to me. I just thought it would be better to try a bit of distance, that way _when_ she left it wouldn't hurt as much." Jack deflated slightly at the broken look in the other man's eyes. He knew it must have been hard becoming attached to someone that he would outlive by possibly thousands of years but it didn't give him the right to hurt the bubbly and loyal girl, the girl who happened to be laying in the next room. His stomach dropped as he glanced down at his hands and clothes. For as long as he lived he never wanted to see her blood ever again.

"She was going to leave. After this, she was going to ask you to take her home." The look of utter devastation that crossed the Doctor's face was utterly heartbreaking a world of sorrow showing in the normally steely eyes, "She thought that she had done something wrong or that you didn't want her there anymore and that this was your way of showing her. If you really don't want to lose her then you make this right, Rose deserves better than a self old alien." The Doctor snorted without humor at that and Jack had decided he had made his point. Time to get cleaned up and check on his girl.

"What...what would you have done?" Jack glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, "If she had left, what would you have done?"

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me." Jack sighed, he didn't really understand where the Doctor was coming from with this but decided to indulge him none-the-less.

"You showed me how to be a better man and I would kill for you if it meant protecting you." The Doctor sighed slightly, seemingly disappointed.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Jack chuckled bitterly at that.

"Point is, I would kill for you...but I would die for her." The Doctor glanced up in surprise, and Jack couldn't help but smirk at the train of thought he had earlier was being echoed now, "She made me _want _to be a better man. Believed in me more than anyone ever has, hell she took a bullet for me." He winced as the words poured out of his mouth, noticing the flinch that shook the Doctor's entire body at the reminder, "If she had left, I would have followed her to the ends of the universe. That what you wanted to hear?" The Doctor nodded slightly before leveling his gaze with Jacks.

"Yes. Because if she leaves me, I don't think I am going to survive it." Jack gazed into the Doctor's eyes seeing nothing but the honesty and love shining through and Jack couldn't help the slight smile that covered his face.

"Then give her a reason to stay." The Doctor hesitated before nodding in agreement. They were interrupted from saying anything with the arrival of the nurse who had been treating Rose. Both men blanched as they saw how much blood was covering the front of her medic tunic.

"She is resting now but your friend is going to be alright." The nurse said with a smile.

* * *

She was going to be alright, his precious girl was going to be alright. He didn't think he would ever hear better news. The Doctor watched as Jack thanked the medic profusely before heading out to see Rose. He had come so close to losing her today, in more ways than one and his hearts clenched when the realisation of what he had done to her had hit home. He had pushed her away in the vain hopes that his feelings would fade with distance. Oh he knew he loved her, had loved her for a long time but it was getting harder to choose between her and the universe and if the time ever came that he lost her, his hearts thudded and the sick feeling returned to his stomach. Stepping through into the next room, he saw Jack sat in one of the chairs that had been provided clutching onto Rose's hand possibly to reassure himself that she was actually still there with him.

There she was, his entire reason for living and he had tried to push her out of his life. The Doctor couldn't help the bitter chuckle that escaped him, he really was a massive idiot. He moved over and took up position on the other side of the bed. Grasping her other hand tightly in his he concentrated on the sound of her breathing proof that she was still there with him. He vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to make it up to her, she would always know just how much she meant to him.

His precious girl.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I have had this rattling round in my head for ages and needed it out there. Please leave a review as I am very eager to hear all feedback. **


End file.
